


Sonnet 18

by opeitsfinn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: a (light) kink Shakespeare reading
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Sonnet 18

Crowley was never much of a reader, much to Aziraphale’s dismay. The angel had tried many times to convince his love to read. The demon, of course, knew how to read. It was more a statement of thriving in human culture in a different way. After the birth of the internet, however, Aziraphale was browsing a guilty pleasure of his - fanfictions of old novels, or modern versions of his favorites. Today, he had found a rather dirty fanfiction, but rather than look away he was taking notes. After the apoca-wasn’t the two had decided to get a flat together - it just made sense to be closer to “fight on their side” better.  
Aziraphale fell down a rabbit hole, stuck staring at the screen for hours. The door clicking pulled him out of his trance. He listened as Crowley shuffled around the flat and getting comfortable. The demon walked into the room and instantly knew something was up. Aziraphale’s cheeks and ears were flushed and he seemed nervous, something that happened when the angel suggested very un-angelic things. It sent all the blood to Crowley’s co-  
“Crowley! I’m so glad that you’re home. Did you have a good day?” The blond’s voice was thick and an octave lower than normal. Crowley fell to the couch, limbs splaying. He smiled and looked over the man before him. His hands were fidgeting and his pants seemed to be a bit tighter than could be comfortable - matching his own once Crowley spotted that.  
“My day? Oh, angel, it seems you have other things on your mind. Spill.” He watched as Aziraphale’s eyes went dark for a brief moment, making his cock twitch. Aziraphale calmly stood from his chair and went to the bookshelf. He pulled something off, and then stood in front of Crowley reaching his hand out. Determined to see where this was going, he took the hand of his love as the blond led them to their room.  
“It’s not very good of you to command things of me, Crowley. You know how I feel about you trying to boss me around.” Aziraphale set the book gently on the bedside table and turned to the demon, a hint of a smile on his lips. He gave Crowley a nice long kiss, gently pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“The rules, Crowley,” His voice deeper, his eyes hooded and cheeks even pinker. “First, safeword as always will be Revelations. Second, you will ask before you come. Third, you will read out loud,” A small groan from the demon. “And if you stop, so will I. And if you rush, so will I.” Crowley’s face lit up and he smirked.  
“Alright, angel. Let’s see what I’m reading to you.” Aziraphale snapped and Crowley’s pants and boxers were in the laundry bin. The angel handed him Shakespeare’s Sonnets. The angel got on his knees in front of the man, making eye contact as he pulled Crowley’s dick into his mouth. The groan from the man above him was ungodly, and Aziraphale gave a small chuckle - vibrating around Crowley.  
Aziraphale stopped and looked up, Crowley took the hint and opened the book where the bookmark was as Aziraphale’s tongue circled the tip. The demon cleared his throat and looked at the sonnet before him. It had been a while since he read any Shakespeare. As fun as this seemed to be, Crowley was a bit nervous. He was rusty at reading out loud - and to screw this, his boyfriend’s favorite sonnet up? It was large shoes to fill.  
“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” Crowley choked out as Aziraphale effortlessly took him all, the angel’s nose pressing against him. The sonnet continued as did the angel, it wasn’t long before Crowley was growing desperate. A choked sob as he looked at the angel whose lips looked devilish right now around the demon’s member. Aziraphale looked up and Crowley could see the smile in his eyes. The demon, so close to finishing and had two lines left of the sonnet, closed the book in front of him. Aziraphale pulled off with a pop that couldn’t sound dirtier. The angel got off of the floor where he was kneeling and straddled Crowley, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck.  
“What-” Crowley stopped whatever was to follow with a kiss, moving his hands to undo the buttons on Aziraphale’s shirt. Aziraphale, still annoyed this didn’t end the way his fanfiction had, moaned into the kiss and moved a hand to the demon’s hair. The blonde yanked on the strands, pulling the two apart.  
“Finish,” Crowley smirked at Aziraphale’s choice of words, making his already pink cheeks a shade darker. The grip in his hair stung and he took a deep breath.  
“So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see. So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.” Crowley sat up as the grip in his hair loosened. “It’s your favorite sonnet, angel. Did you really think that after all this time I wouldn’t have memorized it by now?” Aziraphale gave a soft smile that grew into a wicked one. The angel snapped and Crowley melted as he climaxed.  
“That’s for not playing by the rules, Crowley.” The man crept off of Crowley's lap, and started to lick the mess up. He made eye contact with Crowley as he licked his boyfriend’s cock clean. Once he was finished Aziraphale pulled away and that soft smile was playing on his lips. “And that was for memorizing Sonnet 18.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this shameless smut I ended up finishing for my partner to read on the way back home! give me kudos or comments and I may just write another fanfiction!


End file.
